


Rejoicing in the street

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of World War II, Helen and James join the crowd partying on the streets of London, and they're not the only ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejoicing in the street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Queen Elizabeth II' on my sanctuary_bingo card. I included Helen & James in events that really happened.

Helen exited the building and stepped onto the street, James right behind her. She was exhausted, more than she had ever been in her entire life, yet her step was light, bubbling with exuberance. She turned back toward James, smiling widely at him. A sincere smile graced his lips in response, the same relief softening his features.

She could feel it, all around her – it was reaching out to her. The electricity in the air. The energy of a people that had been living in fear for too long. And now cries of joy. A clamour rolling over London like waves.

It was over. The Germans had surrendered, unconditionally. And now news of the event had reached the population, relayed by Winston's announcement over the radio, which was decidedly one of Nikola's most wondrous inventions. She wondered where he was. Hoped he was safe. It was too long since she had last seen him.

She took James's hand and tugged him onto Whitehall. He seemed reluctant, but went along anyway. She felt giddy, as giddy and light as she'd been on her seventh birthday when Father had given her a microscope.

They mingled with the euphoric crowd. She held tight to James's hand lest she lose him in the throng. People were linking arms together. Helen felt the relief permeating the air, the elation of this multitude.

"Helen," James whispered in her ear, squeezing her hand a little tighter. She looked back at him. With a minimal lift of an eyebrow and a slight twitch of his head, he drew her attention to a young woman and a teenage girl standing not two feet away. She looked back at James. He nodded at her, almost imperceptibly. She agreed with him. She had met them years ago, several years before the start of the war, but she was certain these were Princess Elizabeth and Princess Margaret, mingling anonymously with the crowd.

She drew closer, James in tow. Clearly, no one had recognised the two young princesses, but it would be best if friends of the Crown were nearby. She threw a quick glance around. Surely someone had to be keeping an eye on them. If there were any surveillance going on, it wasn't obvious, not even to her.

Perhaps sensing she was under scrutiny, Princess Margaret turned her head, suddenly looking terrified. Princess Elizabeth followed her movement. Contrary to her sister, recognition flashed in her eyes. She quickly murmured something in her younger sister's ear, and Princess Margaret relaxed, visibly reassured. Princess Elizabeth gave Helen a courteous nod. She nodded in return with a radiant smile, overcome once more by the exultation of the gathering.

For several hours, among the throng of exhilarated people, arm linked with James's, Helen kept an eye on the two princesses. They accompanied them back to a side entry of the Palace grounds. Princess Elizabeth indicated she looked forward to getting to know Helen better in future, underlining the importance of her work.

Helen couldn't help but blush. It wasn't everyday one got compliments from a member of the Royal Family. Once the Princesses were gone, her exhaustion hit her, and she could see James's weariness marking his face as well. Slowly, they made their way home to the Sanctuary, walking among the rejoicing crowd.


End file.
